Perasaanku Terhadapmu
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua menyukai Gon, lebih dari sahabat. Tapi dia merasa kalau dia tidak pantas bersama dengan Gon akibat beberapa alasan. Bisakah mereka bersama? KilluaxFemGon (YinYang Pair)


_Gon, gadis yang tak pernah membuatku gagal untuk kagum padanya._

 _Dia bagaikan matahari, selalu membagi – bagi sinarnya untuk semua orang, bahkan aku yang menurutku tidak pantas untuk menerimanya._

 _Sinarmu mengahangatkan hatiku yang dingin ini. Bahkan aku merasa kalau aku bisa meleleh kalau aku terlalu dekat denganmu._

 _Senyummu begitu indah, tiada bandingannya di dunia ini. Bahkan melihat senyummu sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku berdetak tak beraturan._

 _Kamu itu cahaya yang membimbingku keluar dari kegelapan. Kamu menyinari jalanku dan membuatku melihat dunia dari pandangan yang berbeda._

 _Kehadiranmu membuatku percaya kalau Tuhan itu nyata karena ia telah mengirimkan kamu, seorang malaikat untukku._

 _Kamu ialah cahaya terangku beserta malaikatku._

 _Kamu itu begitu special untukku. Kata-kata pun tidak cukup untuk menumpahkan segala hal yang telah kamu perbuat._

 _Perbuatanmu itu melebihi perkataan. Tidak bisa kuungkapkan._

 _Pernahkah kamu merasa kalau kamu itu special? Tidak, karena kamu selalu berkata kalau kamu itu biasa-biasa saja._

 _Kamu itu lebih dari biasa, bahkan melebihi luar biasa._

 _Menurutku kamu itu sempurna, tidak ada yang fatal._

 _Mata hazelmu itu begitu terang, Aku bahkan bisa terus-terusan menatap matamu selamanya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya._

 _Suara milikmu itu sangat merdu, bagaikan musik di telingaku. Begitu ringan hingga angin pun bisa membawanya._

 _Apapun yang kamu perbuat terlihat sempurna untukku. Tak peduli itu buruk di mata orang lain, di mataku kamu tetap sempurna._

 _Aku bagaikan memujamu. Karena aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu._

 _Kamu itu terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku begitu kotor, tidak pantas bersama denganmu._

 _Tapi kamu terus disisiku. Semua orang menjauhiku tetapi kamu tidak meninggalkan aku._

 _Aku bersyukur untuk itu. Kamu masih mau bersama denganku sekalipun itu hanya sebatas sahabat._

 _Aku rela menjadi apapun ataupun melakukan apapun yang kamu inginkan. Untuk melindungimu, bahkan hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum dengan bahagia._

 _Bahagia. Yah, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia._

 _Meskipun tanpa diriku._

 _Karena aku tahu kalau aku tidak pantas bersama denganmu._

 _Hanya berada di sisimu itu sudah cukup. Menginginkan lebih, itu sungguh mustahil._

 _Karena kamu jauh lebih baik tanpa diriku. Aku tidak ingin membuat cahayamu redup di kegelapan yang ada dalam diriku._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Killua?"

Aku yang sedang berbaring di atap sekolah mulai perlahan-lahan membuka mataku. Aku mengenal suara itu, suara indah yang menyebut namaku seolah-olah aku ini special. Aku menoleh dan melihat gadis yang selalu aku umpamkan sebagai malaikat tengah tersenyum dengan indahnya.

"Ya Gon. Ada apa?" Aku bertanya dengan senyum yang membuat dia senang. Aku bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya degupan jantungku membuat aku hanya bisa berharap kalau dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Killua" ujar Gon sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Yaa" ucap Killua singkat, karena dia itu habis didiskors dan dia baru saja kembali di sekolah.

"Killua, seharusnya kamu tidak menghajar murid-murid sekolah lain itu sampai-sampai mereka harus masuk rumah sakit dan diopname selama 3 bulan" ujar Gon, nada khawatir terdengar dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya jengkel dan lagi gatal untuk menghajar seseorang saja" ujar Killua bohong. `Kamu itu terlalu baik, Gon. Mereka tidak pantas mendapat belas kasihanmu. Tapi aku bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada mereka.' Pikir KIllua, sedikit sedih.

Alasannya dia menghajar murid-murid berandalan itu karena mereka mengusik Gon dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Dia pun langsung mencari berandalan dari sekolah lain itu dari menggunakan kuasa keluarganya dan akhirnya menghajar mereka habis-habisan. Tidak terima atas perlakuan mereka terhadap Gon.

Oleh karena itu, semua orang menjadi semakin takut padanya. Yah, menjadi anak ketua dari keluarga kumpulan mafia terkenal emang membuat dia menjadi seseorang yang patut ditakuti kecuali Gon. Bahkan kebanyakan orang mengira kalau Killua itu mengancam Gon untuk dekat dengannya.

"Killua, terima kasih" ucap Gon tiba-tiba.

Bahkan Killua menjadi terkejut. Apa yang dia lakukan hingga dia mendapat ucapan terima kasih darinya?

"Kamu, menghajar mereka untuk melindungiku kan?" tanya Gon.

Killua menjadi terkejut lagi, tidak mengetahui bagaimana Gon bisa tahu.

" Yah, aku diberitahu oleh Gotoh-san" ujar Gon sedikit malu-malu.

`Kepala pelayan gw sialan itu! Pengen gajinya dipotong ato gw bacok dia!' pikir Killua dengan kesal. Otaknya pun mulai berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghukum kepala pelayan dia ntu untuk memberitahu Gon.

"Ki-Killua. Jangan salahkan Gotoh-san. Aku yang meminta Gotoh untuk memberitahuku. Karena aku cemas denganmu" ucap Gon yang berhasil membuat Killua syok.

`Gon- cemas denganku? Yah, mungkin karena kita sahabat' pikir Killua. "Kenapa kamu cemas!? Toh, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja" kata Killua setelah sedikit menenagkan dirinya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Killua" ucap Gon langsung.

"Whats! Kamu pasti bercanda kan?!" Killua pun mulai shock gila.

"Ke-kenapa?" Gon mulai sedih, terlihat mau nangis. Membuat Killua bersalah, padahal dia sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Gon tersenyum.

"Gon, kamu tau kan kalau keluargaku itu mafia" tanya Killua.

"iya tau" ucap Gon, sedikit menahan tangis.

"Kamu tau kalau aku ini sifatnya berandalan kan?" tanya Killua lagi.

"Iya" ucap Gon singkat, menghapus sedikit air matanya.

"Kamu tau kalau hampir semua orang itu takut padaku dan keluargaku kan?" Killua bertanya lagi.

"Sudah tau" ucap Gon dan menatap Killua.

"Terus kenapa kamu menyukaiku!? Bahkan ada banyak orang yang lebih pantas denganmu daripada aku. Contohnya Kurapika" kata Killua yang membuat hatinya sakit, mengingat Kurapika, sang cowok yang dijuluki pangeran dengan penampilan dan sifat yang benar-benar layaknya pangeran. Bahkan Gon juga terlihat dekat dengannya, yang membuat Killua diam-diam muak akan hal itu.

"Tapi aku menyukai Killua, bukan Kurapika" ucap Gon tanpa keraguan.

Killua hanya bisa diam. Gadis yang selalu dia cintai dan mengira kalau dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliknya malah mengatakan kalau dia menyukainya. Killua tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan saat ini.

"Killua? Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Gon, dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa!?" Perkataan benci itu seperti menusuk dirinya. Sungguh mustahil untuk dia membenci malaikat ini. Bahkan dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. "Tidak Gon! Aku tidak membencimu! Sungguh mustahil kalau hal itu akan terjadi!" ucap Killua langsung, tidak ingin Gon mengira kalau dia membencinya.

"Uhm. Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu?" Tanya Gon, sambil perlahan-lahan mulai menangis.

`Malah aku yang tidak pantas untukmu' Pikir Killua dengan ironi. Dalam hati, dia benar-benar panik. Tidak mengira kalau dia membuat gadis yang dia puja dan cintai itu menangis. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia hanya menuruti instingnya saja, yaitu mencium Gon, tepat di bibir.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu perlahan lahan menjadi dalam. Killua tidak menyangka kalau bibir Gon itu benar-benar lembut dan manis, membuatnya tergoda untuk menciumnya lebih lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, Killua pun mulai melepaskan dirinya, dia yakin kalau mukanya pasti sudah merah bagaikan kepiting rebus dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat betapa merahnya muka Gon dan dia sedikit ngos-ngosan membuat Killua berpikir ` manis sekali gadis ini'.

"Ki-Killua?" Gon mulai kaget dan- senang. Tidak mengerti kenapa Killua menciuminya, kalau dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Gon. Aku selalu mencintaimu" ucap Killua sambil menatap Gon.

"Eh?" Gon mulai kaget, jadi Killua itu memiliki perasaan sama dengannya?

"Tapi aku yang tidak pantas bersamamu" ucap Killua kembali.

"Tapi-"

"Kamu tahu keluargaku, kamu jadi temanku itu sudah cukup! Kalau lebih, bisa-bisa aku hanya akan membuat dirimu dalam bahaya!"

"itu-"

"Kamu bisa saja dibunuh oleh keluargaku! Bahkan semua orang pun bisa menganggap kamu itu musuh!"

"Kill-"

"Aku tidak ingin hanya karena aku, hidupmu jadi hancur. Bahkan kita jadi teman saja sudah membuat banyak orang yang mengira aku mengancammu! Kalau kita membuat hubungan kita lebih jauh, aku hanya akan membuat hidupmu jadi sengsara dan-!"

"DIAM KAMU, KILLUA ZAOLDYECK!"

Killua terkejut! Tidak menyangka kalau Gon berteriak padanya, bahkan menggunakan nama lengkapnya. Tidak ada orang luar yang berani melakukan itu padanya dan yah, hanya Gon lah yang berani.

"Tapi-" Killua mencoba menjelaskan lagi, tapi Gon memotongnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu! Memangnya siapa yang berhak memutuskan kalau aku harus bersama dengan siapa dan mencintai siapa!" teriak Gon sambil menatap Killua, membuat dia takjub.

"Tapi, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu lebih sengsara lagi. Kamu tahu kan kalau orang-orang mengira kalau aku yang mengancammu untuk bersama denganmu" ujar Killua dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli" ujar Gon.

"Tapi-"dan ucapan Killua pun terputus kembali.

"Killua, aku mencintaimu, dan aku senang saat kamu punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Apakah itu tidak cukup?" kata Gon dengan mata yang menunjukkan betapa seriusnya dia.

Killua menjadi diam selama beberapa detik sebelum dia mulai tertawa yang membuat Gon terkejut. Killua kalah, dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Gon itu.

"A-apa yang lucu!?" Tanya Gon, tidak mengerti.

"Ti-tidak, ahahaha, kamu itu benar-benar, hahaha menakjubkan" Aku berkata di sela tawaku yang sepertinya membuat Gon semakin tidak mengerti.

Tertawaku pun berhenti sebelum aku tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian sebelum akhirnya menciumnya kembali yang membuat Gon terkejut sebelum perlahan-lahan, dia membalasnya.

Gon itu benar benar menakjubkan. Aku mengira kegelapanku akan meredupkan cahayanya tetapi cahaya dia tetap bersinar terang yang membuatku kalah.

Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Menurutku itu saja yang penting karena aku tahu kalau kita akan selalu bersama.

Aku akan melindunginya dari bahaya seperti dia selalu menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Mungkin akan ada banyak rintangan ketika kita bersama tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kita saling mencintai dan saling bersama. Itulah yang terpenting dan aku tahu kalau itu akan berlanjut terus sampai selamanya.


End file.
